Possibly Broken
by onereaddaily
Summary: A typical mission, an untypical confession, and a unexpected reaction. My first fic hope you enjoy. This is a kigo based story Kim/Shego pairing If this offends you then don't read.
1. Pain

Disclaimer:I do not own Kim Possible or any of the other characters related to the show.

**Possibly Broken**

by: onereaddaily

Chapter 1-Pain

Everything started fairly normally, well as normal as things go when Kim Possible is sent in on a mission that is. She received the call from Wade just after school let out and was on her way home. He informed her that Drakken and Shego were currently trying to break into a top secret weapons research lab in order to steal some new weapon design that the military was working on. Ron Stoppable, the ever trusted sidekick wanted to tag along. However, Kim stated firmly that she wanted to handle this one alone. After some few minutes of Ron arguing, whining, and even crying, he finally gave into Kim's wish to handle this mission alone.

Kim was now making her way along through the corridors of the top secret weapons facility, passing by several members of the security personnel that had been knocked cold during their attempts to stop the intruders. She soon came to a large steel door that was marked as restricted. The door itself looked as though some large savage animal had clawed it apart, ripping and tearing the metal like it was made of nothing more than paper.

Kim quickly and silently crept up and leaned against the remains of the door, successfully eaves dropping on the rooms two sole occupants. "Mwa-hahahahaha" Drakkens insane maniacal laughter resounded through-out the lab. "With this I shall finally be able to take over the world! Especially since there is no one here to stop me this time!" Drakken gloated gleefully with one defiant fist raised in the air and an expression on his face like he actually believed what he said was true this time.

"Yeah that's great and all Dr. D. but you mind stuffing a sock in it. You and I both know the moment you stop and gloat about anything, that's when Kimmie and the buffoon show up to ruin all your plans. Shego stated quite irritably.

Quietly chuckling to herself Kim decided that that was her cue to get this party started. "You know you really should listen to Shego more often Drakken." Kim said as she walked into the room before getting into her usual fighting stance.

"Gah! Kim Possible" Drakken shrieked in surprise and horror. "Shego attack" Drakken bellowed as he gathered the weapon plans and blue prints, as he made a mad dash for the door.

Ignoring Drakken's fleeing Kim instead set her focus squarely on Shego who was rapidly approaching with green plasma flaring wildly around her hands. "So what gives Princess the buffoon finally call it quits on the whole sidekick thing? Or maybe he's just had it with redhead, cheerleader, wannabe hero's?" Shego taunted as her and Kim traded blows back and forth.

" First off stop calling him a buffoon" Kim stated irritably as she landed a kick right to Shego's mid-section that rocked her back a few paces. "Secondly I was the one that asked Ron to stay behind this time." Kim said as she readied herself for shego's counter attack which was sure to come. Shego threw two quick plasma balls at the teen hero before charging back at the redhead to continue their battle.

"Oh and why would you make the buffoon stay behind, afraid I might hurt him a little to much." Shego asked and chuckled as they continued to trade blows.

" No, I asked him to stay behind because I wanted a chance to see you alone. I-I really need to tell you something."Kim stuttered out causing Shego to pause in her advance on the red head.

"Well now this is just to rich, Pumpkin here really needs to tell me something, oh this has got to be good." Shego laughed out while extinguishing her plasma and propping a hand on her hip. "Well come on Princess I haven't got all day" Shego said in a slightly amused tone. She was thoroughly curious as to were this was going and figured It would be great for a laugh.

"You see Shego we've been fighting back and forth now for what seems like an eternity." Kim began her explanation to Shego. "Ya and well it seems like in the time we've been going up against each other I, well I guess at some point I began to respect you." Kim was starting to blush and fidget a bit. Shego was becoming more nervous by the second since she started to relies where this conversation was going and didn't like it one bit. "Well, and I know how random and absurd this is going to sound, but that respect started to turn into something else. Now I think that I actually might like you, as in _like_ like you."

Kim was about to say something more but before she could she found herself knocked to the floor after having Shego's fist connect squarely with the side of her head. The blow had been far more powerful than any other she had ever received from the pale green skinned woman in the past which now left her dazed on the floor. "Excuse me Princess but I don't think I quiet heard you right a moment ago, do you mind repeating that last part for me again?" Shego growled furiously as she tightly gripped the collar of Kim's mission shirt.

"I-I said I liked y.." Kim was once again cut off as Shego's fist once again found its home in her face. Raising her arms Kim attempted to try and shield herself from any further attacks, but Shego was not about to let that happen. So as soon as Kim's arm came up Shego grabbed it and with a loud snap had broken the limb without the slightest hesitation. Kim screamed in pain and horror as she felt the pain from the newly broken arm course through her body. Shego leaned in and grabbed Kim by her hair so that Kim's face sat mere inches from her own before speaking.

"I am going to beat some sense into that obviously empty head of yours Kimmie, because from now on I don't want there to ever be a doubt in your mind as to where we stand with each other!" Shego spat out dangerously before slamming Kims head hard into the floor.

Wade was in his room playing an online fantasy role playing game, when suddenly an alarm shrieked to life causing the young genius to jump at the sound. Quickly typing the commands on the keyboard his online game quickly vanished and was replaced by a digital read out sent from Kims kimunicator to wades computer. One thing that they had always agreed on is if Kim ever went on a solo mission that she would leave the kimunicators scanners running so that wade would be alerted in any sudden changes to her vitals and such. Right now from what wade could see from the data on the screens Kim was in real trouble, and needed help now! Wade quickly got in contact with GJ and Dr. Directed informed Wade that agents were on there way to assist Kim, he only hoped it wasn't to late.

Shego stood over Kim's motionless body which looked like hell, Kim's left arm and leg were both broken and pointing in directions neither limb should be, her face bloodied and swollen, various cuts and burns trailed along the rest of her body. Shego just stood there and shook her head and sighed before heading for the door, she paused once at the door looking back at Kim's still form muttering quietly to the silent room "later Princess" and with that she was gone.

A/N: Thanks to the reviews I have been receiving on this story, I have made some changes and revisions to this chapter. I hope that these changes make for a better reading experience for all of those who have been following this story thus far. I know as well that there is still a bit to be corrected and changed and I will probably come back to this chapter again in the near future.


	2. Long Road

Disclaimer:I do not own Kim Possible or any of the other characters related to the show.

**Possibly Broken**

by: onereaddaily

Chapter 2: Long Road

Kim slowly awoke to the steady beep and hum of the various pieces of medical equipment in the small room in which she was in. She stirred slightly, and as she did she could feel someone gently grip her hand and softly call her name. She slowly opened her eyes as best she could considering her right eye was nearly completely swollen shut. Taking in her surroundings for the first time she quickly noted that she was indeed in what appeared to be a small dimly lit hospital room. Medical equipment and machines were set up by her bed, various wires and tubes ran from the equipment to her.

Confused and a little dazed Kim began to wonder just what had happened and what she was doing here, but was quickly brought out of her thoughts when she heard someone softly call her name again. "kimmie-cub, sweety, it's alright I'm here and your safe now, okay." Anne Possible stated comfortingly as tears slowly traced down her cheeks. "Your father should be back soon to honey, he had to leave to get us a change of clothes and some food but should be back real soon." Anne said as she gently patted her daughters hand lovingly. "We rushed here the moment Dr. Director told us that you were hurt during your last mission trying to stop Drakken and Shego. We were so scared and didn't know what to think at that moment, but everything's okay now, everything's going to be fine sweety." Her mother said around the ball that was quickly forming in her throat, all the worry and grief that she was feeling slowly rising to the surface.

Everything in Kim's world came to a sudden halt the moment her mother had mentioned shego's name. Memories of everything that had happened on that mission suddenly came flooding back, her sneaking in on Drakken and Shego, their fight, her confession, and then... and then. A horrible waling was suddenly released from her throat as she began thrashing about violently.

Caught off guard, and a little shocked Anne Possible now found herself attempting to restrain her daughter from tearing away the medical equipment and I.V. line currently connected to her, as well as attempting to prevent the young hero from injuring herself further. As Anne struggled to restrain her daughter she frantically called out for assistance, after a few moments that felt like a lifetime two nurses rushed into the room. The first of the two nurses went to assist Anne in her attempts to still Kim's violent thrashing, the second quickly readied a small syringe. While Anne and the first nurse held Kim as still as possible the second nurse quickly stuck the teen her with the syringe, and after only a short few moments Kim's movements stilled and waling ceased as she once again slowly drifted off to sleep.

Once Kim was resting quietly Anne attempted to stand and move back to her chair that was positioned beside her daughters bed, but her legs refused to carry her and quickly gave out. Anne dropped to her knees on the floor and had begun crying loudly as an uncontrollable surge of emotions crashed over her. The two nurses who were still in the room checking the equipment and lines to make sure everything was still connected properly went to Anne Possibles aid and assisted her back to her chair, doing as best the could to help and comfort the the older redhead.

There was little comfort that they could offer though, Anne was a doctor, a brain surgeon, and Kim's mother. Yet here she was powerless to do anything to help her daughter and ease her suffering. She just wanted to do something, anything at all, but in the end there was nothing that she could do but hope, wait, and be there for her daughter as best she could. The road to recovery looked like it was going to be a long and hard one, and she was going to make sure that she was at her daughters side every step of the way. Anne eventually cried herself to sleep that night holding Kim's hand in her own, wanting nothing more in the world than assure her daughter that everything would work out and that she would be okay.

James Possible stood in the doorway of his daughters small hospital room, gazing first to his injured daughter, then to his wife. Even as she slept the pain and anguish on his wife's face was still evident. James wanted nothing more at that moment than to find the person that did this, to find that person and make them pay. How dare they cause his family this kind of pain, and hurt? For now though he would provide for his family, be there to protect and comfort them, and once he was sure that they were once again all okay, He would hunt down the person that dared to disrupt their lives and try and destroy their happiness. Yes he would fined them, and then he would kill them.

A/N: Okay well here's chapter 2, a bit short I know but I hope to make up for that with chapter 3. I would like to thank everyone who has read this little fic of mine, and judging by the reviews I have gotten so far it looks as though chapter 1 had the desired effect I was looking for. So once again thank you for reading and hopefully chapter three will be up in the next couple of days.


	3. Why

Disclaimer:I do not own Kim Possible or any of the other characters related to the show.

**Possibly Broken**

by: onereaddaily

**Chapter 3: Why**

Shego had left the facility roughly about an hour ago, and was now sitting in one of her many safe houses. Pacing back and forth with the images of what had transpired just a short time ago rolling through her mind. Frustrated and upset, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed the first number that came to mind. Hesitating a few moments before pressing the send key, she waited. After a few moments that seemed more like an eternity, a voice finally answered.

"this had better be good" the voice on the other end of the call answered.

"Look, I need to speak with someone, and your the best I got at the moment" Shego replied.

"Shego! You have a lot of nerve calling, especially after what you've done this time. Give me one good reason not to hull your ass in myself! Or better yet skip all the formalities and have you shot on site."

"Betty please! You don't know whats going on, You have to hear me out, please!" Shego replied her voice cracking slightly as she did.

"Fine, you better start explaining and fast." Dr. Director replied her patience all but worn out with the whole situation.

"Not now, not like this, meet me at my Upperton safe house in two hours we'll talk then." was Shego's only reply before she disconnected the call.

Betty Director sighed as she pocketed her phone and peered through the glass observation window that separated her from the unconscious red headed teen hero on the other side. The site of Kim Possible in such a condition was almost more then she could take. Things had definitely gone to far this time, and worse yet she began to wonder if it had all been her fault. A trail of tears began to fall from her good eye as she continued to look on the broken figure before her, she muttered a simple apology before turning to leave. With one glance back over her shoulder Betty Director continued her way out of the GJ medical building to meet with the last person she ever wished to see again.

Shego sat at the kitchen table of her Upperton safe house apartment, time moving both to fast and to slow as she quietly sipped at her coffee. Hundreds of scenarios running through her head as to how this meeting might go, and none of them ending well for her. '_God damn it princess, why did you have to tell me that! Why couldn't you just let things be....' _Shego thought to herself. As she let her head drop to the table as she silently wept.

A/N: Okay, short chapter I know, and so not worth the wait. Life's just been royally sucking lately (even more so than usual) and haven't had much time to write. I would like to take this time to apologize for the long update time and for the crappy writing. Any ways here's hoping someone is still reading and enjoying this little fic of mine.


End file.
